


A Nexus Connection

by Evangleline



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 1998) RPF
Genre: OC Phoebe, OFC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangleline/pseuds/Evangleline
Summary: Turns out when Patty made that deal with Nicholas he took half of her unborn baby's soul as collateral without anyone knowing. Phoebe was only half a soul, half a personality. When the sisters vanquished him they lost any chance of Phoebe becoming whole that is until a higher power decides to make her his champion and rewinds time before pulling her other half from another world. Sophie Warwell is the other half to Phoebe's soul and was raised in our world. What will happen now that she knows what's coming?Self-Insert Phoebe with Unknown Pairing for now.Voting Closes: August 21,2020 11:59 PMComing September 26, 2020
Comments: 37
Kudos: 67





	1. Choices Up For Voting

**Voting Closes: August 21,2020 11:59 PM**

* * *

**While I love Phoebe's carefree attitude and open-mindedness (at least in the beginning) I don't like how her character developed or rather didn't develop. I feel like her character was one of those that had the most room to grow and it was just a let down that she didn't. Phoebe was the part of their soul that was childish, outgoing, street-smart, and romantic. While Sophie held the book-smart, conservative, family-oriented, mature part.**

**Sophie is going to be more of a conscious inside of Phoebe at least until the 'Dominus Trinus' spell (gives the Charmed Ones their power is said; S1E1) or votes swing otherwise. As such though, Prue and Piper will notice the little bursts of Sophie's maturity and responsibility shining through as Phoebe grows up with them but are continuously disappointed when Phoebe destroys it by doing something careless.**

* * *

**Original Name** : Sophie Belinda Warwell   


**New Birth Name** : Phoebe Sophia Halliwell

 **Main Nick-Names/ Alias** : Pheebs; Phee

 **D.O.B** : November 2, 1975 (Age 22 at Start of Canon)

 **Face-Claim** : Alyssa Milano (some physical differences depending on who I choose was Sophie's face-claim)

 **Education/Occupation** :

-Previous Life: Lawyer

-Current Life: Baker High School; Psychology B.S. & Journalism B.A. (Later on)

Job: 

**Choices**

**1)** Keeps to Canon and eventually works at The Bay Mirror as Reporter/ Advice Columnist

 **2)** Sophie uses her hobbies and future knowledge to take advantage of things she knows are successful. Lifestyle Blogger (Yoga, Crochet, Etc.); Book Author (Maybe 'write' Twilight or TVD)

**A/N: I think it would be hilarious to see Prue comment about her not working because she's always home only to find out she had been the whole time.**

* * *

**Family** : 

-Victor Bennett (Father), Patricia 'Patty' Halliwell (mother/ ✞ February 28, 1978 Water Demon) Penelope 'Penny' Halliwell (grandmother/ ✞ March 5, 1998 Heart Attack), Jackson Allen Halliwell (grandfather/ ✞ January 13, 1967 Warlock's Fireball), Prudence Halliwell (older sister), Piper Halliwell (older sister), Paige Matthews (younger half-sister)

* * *

** Powers and Abilities **

**A/N: Levitation never really fit her so I'm taking that out and officially making it Prue's (just makes sense that way)**

**Latent Powers** :

Spell Casting & Potion Making (I don't think either needs an explanation)

Scrying: Ability to locate person or object threw the use of tools (crystal, map, hair, etc.)

Mediumship: Ability to see and commune with the spirits of the dead

**Active Powers (Trigger and Power Advancements) :**

**Premonition** (Physical/Psychic Contact): Ability to see and experience events of the past, present, and future.

**Intuition**

Knows when something is about to happen before it does; Sense & predict attacks

**Astral Premonition**

Receive visions of the future while astral projecting herself into the future

**Sharing Visions/Psychic Echo**

Can shares visions (through physical contact) & create a psychic link with other psychics 

**Empathy** (Concentration): Ability to feel, sense, and understand other's feelings/emotions

**Psychic Reflection**

Reflect emotions/memories back to another being (Can be fatal; Remember Cal Greene?)

**Psychic Channeling**

Draw on the power of others -> Deviate attacks back at enemies

 **Abilities/ Other Powers** :

 **Power of Three** : Collective power of 'The Charmed Ones' which enhances their own power

 **High Resistance** : Active when united with her sisters or channeling powers of a magical being

**Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant**

**Important A/N:**

**Re-watching Charmed, I remembered that Phoebe was born in the Manor and was likely the 1st [at least Warren witch] to be born 'above' the Nexus as hospital births became commonplace after the early 1900s especially in large cities. I can't help thinking that this would have some sort of effect on her aside from 'being more susceptible' to influences of either side then her sisters (which I think is crap) and Sophie having passed through when entering the Charmed 'verse.** **Instead of being more susceptible I think as the Nexus itself is neutral it would have made her the same if anything.**

**Should it have a further effect on her and her powers though? If so when should it happen? The when will play into power development as I plan on making the sisters reach their potential which we only got a peek of when they went to the future in S2E2.**

**A)** No Effect aside from being ' _Voice of Conscious'_ until S1E1

 **B)** Has An Affect on Her ( _'Voice of Conscious'_ until S1E1 unless otherwise stated). Pick one below.

(Through the Nexus she gains an immunity to attacks she has a similar power to)

**Choices**

**(Regeneration/Self-Healing for all below when in Prescott St. Home/ Center of Nexus)**

**1)** Minor Nexus connection combined with Phoebe spelling into her Past-self (Acquires S2E14):

Teleporting (Smoke-Fading and eventually Dusting)

Pyrokinesis/Firestarter 

Immunity to fire-based attacks such as fireballs; A force pushing at her but not burning

 **2)** Woogyman powers (acquires S1E15) influenced by Nexus' Augmentation:

Shadow Conjuration, Travel & Blasts (eventual progression)

Immunity to Shadow-blasts

Able to sense shadow demons

 **3)** Her soul coming through the Nexus before settling in an unborn Phoebe had a Major Effect:

A Charmed One 'temporarily' and becomes The Nexus Witch after Paige's arrival

The Elder's falsely believed the 'guardian(s)' was merely whoever held the Manor and Nexus as 'The Symbolic Seat of Power'.

Becoming the Nexus Witch moves her into Neutrality instead of 'Good or Evil' because of this Personal Gain becomes more draining than actually creating backfires.

In addition to the powers above she can create an Electric Forcefield (seen in S1E15 to keep Prue and Piper out of the house when possessed by the Woogyman), can use Shadow Manipulation to bend Shadows (currently demons) to her will (removing them from the forces of evil and becoming a neutral messenger as they once were before the Nexus became a battleground for good and evil with evil claiming them).

**If option 3 then:**

Sophie gets semi-control instead of being Phoebe's 'annoying and loud conscience' while growing up but, **ONLY** for a a few hours (max 6) a day (becomes stronger as Sophie does it more often) and can control how much she wants Phoebe to know (making it seems as though she did something for longer than she actually did).

Eventually gains the Nexus Tome (Symbol: Inverted triquetra centered within larger triquetra and a sword connecting the two).

The Nexus Tome contains all entries, spells, and potions that existed/created above the Nexus it is from and can only be touched by the Nexus Witch and those from her line (maybe add another way later on?). This means any personal books with pages on super-natural entities, spells, or potions that were created but not added to the Book of Shadows will be in here (has an Index) and if a better version of the spell/potion is created it will replace the other unless it has different levels of effect.

Much like the Book of Shadows it can protect itself but is not powered by the Charmed Ones, the Warren line, or Nexus Witch but rather the energies released around the Nexus (entire area within & surrounding the pentagram seen in S1E15; Picture a circle encasing it and you have the area which the Tome draws the energy to power itself).

* * *

**Past/Future Lover(s)** : What Sophie Remembers

Clay Muniz: Ex-boyfriend from when she lived in NY (Phoebe will move a year earlier than canon) before Phoebe remembers being Sophie and they merge.

Jason Dean: In Canon they met shortly after Wyatt's birth when he became the new owner of The Bay Mirror _._ They eventually started online dating though Phoebe didn't realize it was him. Phoebe moved to Hong Kong with him. Their relationship ended shortly after he found out Phoebe's secret as he was furious with her for not telling him sooner though it ended on good terms.

Cole Turner/ Belthazor: A half-demon born in the 19th century. He was Phoebe's first real love and husband until he was, unknown to the Charmed Ones, possessed by the Source. With her sister's urging and the evil within Cole taking over he is vanquished (temporarily) and Phoebe's love turns to hate until the sisters eventually vanquish him permanently.

Sophie believes that in the show Phoebe never actually loved him but rather the idea of him and that he had been willing to do whatever it took to be with her. She believes Cole subserviated his human-half for so long (believing it to be separate; like a split personality) that he could not distinguish real love from 'puppy love' (mixed with lust) only for it to turn into obsession when he was continuously rejected only to be drawn back into the Charmed Ones' lives repeatedly.

**A/N: The original hubby! Should he be end-game? I always hated how Cole was the one blamed for things that went wrong when he wasn't even fully in control. Even with the Source blocking her visions why couldn't she see that he wasn't himself? Yet when her and Paige accidently switched bodies he figured out something was wrong almost immediately and began trying to figure it out.**

**A/N2: Meme800822 popped this brilliant idea in my head so here it is.**

**Possible Pairing Endgame:**

**1)** Cole Turner

 **2)** OMC (Details & Options Below):

He will be Cole Turner's younger half-brother who is a Whitelighter-Demon hybrid. In this case Elizabeth Turner would have once been a skilled witch who was in a relationship with her Whitelighter but turned to evil and participated in a demonizing ritual. The Elders blamed the relationship as the reason her Whitelighter didn't notice her hunger for power, and it then became forbidden for a Whitelighter to be with their charge.

Sometime after Elizabeth becomes an upper-level demon and has given birth to Cole the two former lovers end up running into each other. The Whitelighter tries to remind her of who she used to be only for her to trick him into sleeping with her again before killing him. While Cole embraces the darkness in him and let it rule him the OC won't. Despite their differences and the challenge of it they still acknowledge each other as brothers because of the abuse suffered under their mother.

**OMC Face Claim Options:**

**A)** Andrew Lees

Lees is the shortest at 5'9 with hazel eyes. Much like Julian he has dimples on both cheeks, a similar shape to his brows, and a lean body type. He also has the sharpest jawline of each possible face-claim. He has the youngest and closest appearance to Julian so I'm not sure about him as I want there to be more differences between the two to emphasize on them being half brothers.

**B)** Daniel Gillies

Daniel Gillies is 5'11 with brown eyes, the closest nose shape, similar hairline, and would show the same penchant for suits due to TVD and TO (Elijah Mikaelson gifs) which could be attributed to him looking up to Cole in some ways and following him into a law-based career.

**C)** Henry Cavill

Henry Cavill is 6'1 and like Julian has blue eyes (slightly brighter then Julian's), a similar hairline and chin cleft (more pronounced on Cavill). While the closest in height his muscular frame is the farthest in similarity to Julian's lean one unless as Belthazor. (My favorite so far but that could be my crush on him talking)

**A/N: BTW is it just me or does he usually look far more comfortable out of suits then in them?**

* * *

**Important Decision A/N:**

**Should I have OC Phoebe have the same money difficulties the original had with being in debt and yada-yada or should I make it so she somehow earns or comes into money?**

**A)** Yes, she has Phoebe's money trouble

 **B)** No, she has a way to pay it off and basically start fresh upon arrival (S1E1)

**If Choice B then Choose How:**

**1)** Lotto; Sophie influences Phoebe to purchase a ticket during one of the bus stops to San Francisco once they've crossed into California and uses her birthday which made the winning numbers for that night.

 **A/N: So October 7,1998 (Canon Start Date & Fact) the Powerball was $14 Mil and the numbers were** **6-8-9-15-26-PB7. W** **hich would be Sophie's birthday backwards as she was born July (7) 26 at 15:09 in '86.**

2) Money from her previous life 'finds it way' to her after S1E1, including the insurance money her parents would have left to her if she lived. The money will come as an inheritance left to her by an elderly couple that share her parents' names. The reason stated will be that she spent time with them (helping out) and they viewed her as a daughter, having no children themselves.

 **3)** Only if Sophie becomes Nexus witch: Sophie begins a blog when in control to make funds and a bank account that she hides from Phoebe not wanting to deal with Phoebe's money issues that were brought on by her carelessness.

* * *

**While the sisters say the house is above the Nexus I think it would be only one possible access point and the easiest. The Nexus actually lied under Prescott St. It's just easier to say it's under the Manor because it already has access because of the Warren line.**

** Anyways, you guys choose where she lives after settling into life and witchcraft! **

**A)** Halliwell Manor: 1329 Prescott 4 Bed/ 2 Bath(Has slightly sloped lot); Leaves when married?

**B)** 1328 Prescott 5 Bed/ 3 +2 half Baths (Across the Street; Larger Flat Lot; Has Basement)

**After Reno: Due to demons wrecking the house (either through murder of previous owners, fighting amongst themselves, lack of upkeep or whatever reason) the majority of the interior needs to be redone which will lower purchase cost. If chosen you can pick the original house or the new one. I put a pic of each below (Those who cannot see it I'll be putting it on my Pinterest which can be found on my profile). House has thin blue siding with white trim Victorian detailing, a greyish-purple shingle roof, double entry door with stained glass, and an L-shaped porch with a corner gazebo. Unlike Halliwell Manor there is no side yard only the front and back due to the house being larger and the attic can only be accessed through a hidden passageway in the master bedroom.**

**C)** 1327 Prescott 3 bed/2 bath (Dan's House; Slightly sloped lot; No Basement)

**Description: This house has light yellow siding, white trim, a brick foundation, a dark grey roof, and a small front porch (light grey roof and wrap around porch if not original house). This house's side yard and the Halliwell's driveway border each other [Going Left to Right it goes: 1327, Driveway, Yard, 1329 (Halliwell's) Driveway]. It has a single car garage to the side. (Imagine it detached)**


	2. A Prologue to Tease my Readers

  
  
  
**A/N: The beginning with seem familiar to those of you who read** **_Solas sa Dorchadas_ ** **before it's removal but with noticeable differences. Honestly, I'm running out of ways for people to die/get self-inserted throughout the multi-verse! I'm thinking that for the second most voted pairing I might make a crossover like I did with Chrysanthemum Blooming except Chrysanthemum will of course have a 'P' name.**

* * *

**So the Winning Votes:**

**Job: Blogger/Book Author**

**Powers of: Nexus Witch**

**Money Solution: Lotto**

**House: 1328 Prescott (new photo; Blue Victorian; pics will be reposted when we get there)**

**Pairing:** **OMC -played by** **Henry Cavill**

* * *

**Secondary wins will be entering voting for my next X-over _Mors Donat Vita_ :**

**Powers: Woogyman**

**Money: Inheritance from HP 'verse 'inherited'**

**House: 1327 Prescott (new photo; Cheery Yellow Victorian)**

**Pairing: Cole Turner**

* * *

**November 1, 2020**

**52nd St. New York, New York**

Sophie Belinda Warwell was a 34 year old NYC lawyer who worked pro bono for battered, neglected, and abused spouses and children. She lost her sister to an abusive husband that beat her and their unborn child to death, Tatiana had been in her third trimester. She had entered into law school earlier that fall and she regretted so many things. The sisters hadn't been close in years, not since Tatiana married her husband Ryan and cast their family and all the sacrifices their parents made aside to be a house-wife. There was a time the two had been close, back when they were teenagers. The sisters were constantly together watching episode after episode of Charmed. It had been their regular bonding time.

It had been nearly 12 years since Tati's death and still to this day Sophie could not understand the sheer depravity of some people. It had been late the night she left her office. She'd gotten off the subway near her apartment at nearly 10. Only she never made it across the block. Halfway down she was pulled into a small alley and a man aimed a gun at her. Her eyes shut as tears rose to her eyes and tried to stop the incoming panic attack at having seen the gun knowing it would trigger her asthma. It was when she opened her eyes a moment later that she realized the entire world was frozen.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

"That would be my own doing."

"Thank you but how? Who are you?" I asks after calming my breathing.

"I am Chronos, God of Time and Space." I looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. _Yea, ok. Don't piss off the huge delusional man, Sophie. "I can hear you."_ His deep voice rang in my mind.

"Oh, shit."

"I require your assistance Ms. Warwell and I am afraid I cannot allow you the option of denying me."

"I don't understand. I'm just a lawyer, I mean unless that's what you need me for?"

"No, though I'm sure some where you are going some of that knowledge can be put to use."

"Where I'm going? Look, I don--" It was as if my voice had been taken away. Despite her trying, not a single sound was made.

"You see you my dear never truly belonged to this world. There was never supposed to be a Sophie Belinda Warwell born to your parents and there would not have been in not for that blasted Nicholas." He'd looked down visibly upset before turning to me. "You have seen your world though believed it to be fiction. I believe it is displayed on a tv show called, Charmed?"

"Y-You want me to believe I'm . . . from a tv show?"

"Is that really so hard to believe when I just froze time? You are only half a soul. Tell me have you not felt something missing from your life, something you could not explain? Even before the death of your sister? Before your relationship with her soured?" He looked at me as if daring me to deny it. "Nevertheless, as I said I am afraid I can leave you no option of denying me. You are the best chance I have."

"How am I half a soul? And I haven't even watched the show in years! Isn't there someone else? Anyone else you could find?"

"If I just needed someone to know the show that would be easy but the fact remains you were born to that world and your soul split in half. Half of your soul remained in your original body still unborn within your mother. You may know the other half of yourself as Phoebe Halliwell."

"Phoebe?" I look at him knowing he's nuts now despite his 'ability' which I was pretty sure was from some sort of government experiment. "I'm the other half to childish boy-crazy Phoebe? Now I know you have me mixed up with someone else."

"You are her other half. The splitting of your self separated many aspects of the person you were to be. Unfortunately, the split cannot be reversed and while some damage is irreversible things can be corrected. While the Charmed Ones will eventually pull through they were not to have lost the eldest. The loss of her caused a major disruption within the universe that has caused the sisters to never reach their full potential due to their reliance and jealousy of her."

"Ok I kind of see your point there for the last bit. I mean the whole 'Ultimate Power' thing almost winning made no sense to me with how powerful they were when they went to the future."

"The reliance of Piper, the self-serving nature of Phoebe's half containing the id (instinctual part of mind containing sexual and aggressive drive) and a portion of the super-ego (moral conscious) unchecked by your half which contained the ego (realistic part that mediates the two) and rest of the super-ego."

"So what? I'm just the lame boring part of her?"

"The responsible part of her. The part that would have tempered the passionate side. You hold only a small bit of that within you. As we speak I am having time in your home 'verse be rewound unknowingly. Your portion of the soul is fully developed and unfortunately this universe follows a separate set of rules and I cannot change what already is. This changes things yet does not. I need someone who can think and act. Someone who isn't afraid to make enemies or fight. The part of your soul that is Phoebe is infantile in comparison to your own as it is and incapable of merging as you are. Her magic being bound also prevents this even after I place you back within your true body. You will only be capable of this upon her reading from the Book of Shadows. Afterwards, your separate halves will merge into one within a day, with you at the forefront. The Phoebe half will cease to exist simply becoming a part of you seamlessly."

"Uh-huh." My eyes glance towards the street. _Should I make a break for it?_

"If it would please you I could simply wait to take you when you die in a few moments. I simply thought it would be best to take you before then and avoid trauma or is it drama? I can never remember all these silly human terms and their meanings." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"Very much so. You are set to die within 2 minute and 58 seconds if I restart time. You would manage to get away from your attacker when you kick him in the dick but before you make it to the alley's entrance he will have shot at you twice. The first will miss but the second bullet will pass through here" He points a finger to my throat as he speaks. "and you will quickly bleed out. Your body will be found by a young boy of 6 as he helps his mother walk her purse animal."

"You mean dog?"

"I believe the term you humans would use at this is, ah!" His hypnotizing gold eyes widen as his lips part slightly before he returns to his resting bitch face. "Whatever. Now choose, come with me now or let your death forever haunt some poor human spawn barely out of infancy."

"You know, I think I kind of . . . hate you."

He chuckles at my response. "I truly care not a lick for your insignificant mortal whims. Regardless, I need your answer said aloud."

"What do I get out of this? And please don't say a little boy not suffering. It may seem cold but this is New York and trust me it wouldn't be the first time a kid would finds a body. As much as I don't want that to happen I also don't want to be hunted down, attacked, have to worry about hiding who I am, keeping two adult woman who should know better from revealing that themselves, and turned into or possessed by God or whoever only knows what however many times and have to depend on those same two to notice it."

"Not even for magic?"

"Personal gain does backfire, doesn't it?" He sighs and hands rise to rub at his temples.

"Of course that was shown! Here I was so sure that detail had been removed before that infernal human dreamed of that 'verse and made it into a tv show."

"It was eventually but I guess every now and then it popped back into her mind."

"It's this accursed dimension and it's rules! The creator made it so that it existed outside the realm of most influences but could still see into them. A neutral zone or vacation spot if you will."

"God takes vacations? How does that even work?" I could feels my brows rise as a smirk formed.

"You try dealing with the foolishness of innumerable worlds spreading across just as many universes and a near equally innumerable number of children if not more amongst them. Gods are aplenty but there is only one Creator amongst them all so yes he needs a vacation every now and then. Though I don't truly care for how he tends to put us all on pause to do so until he is well relaxed and brings another bloody siblings into the mix."

"You were the baby one, weren't you?" His lips thin and I know I've hit the nail on the head.

"What do you want?"

"I will ensure you do not get the shit end of the stick when it comes to powers."

"You mean short end?"

"What does being short have to do with anything?"

"It's 'short end of the stick'."

"Are you sure?" I nod. "I like mine better."

"So I'll actually have an active power that isn't levitation. Cause I have to tell you that didn't really make sense."

"You're telling me. Prudence was the one with that ability. How it supposedly became Phoebe's I know not but I can tell you that part of your soul only holds passive abilities and never developed one that was inherently active." He says aggravated.

"Ok and what else?"

"You truly are a lawyer."

"My profession has nothing to do with it. I just want to ensure we both get something out of this. I'm going to end of in the middle of it all, I may as well make it worth it." He groans.

"A fertile womb perhaps?"

"How about that waits until I've merged with the other half of my soul so I don't end up with a baby every time a condom is ripped or forgotten." _I don't remember them but I know there were a fuck ton of names that first cupid brought up before she cut him off and I have no idea who was slept with._ "I want a way to not be attacked wherever I'm living at random points of the day. A home is supposed to be a safe haven, not where you are consistently attacked without end. How a demon never just attacked in the middle of the night when they were sleeping I don't fucking know or care whether if it was just for tv drama, they were idiots, or just very time conscientious. Either way I don't want it to happen and I'm not going to sit around and wait for one of them to use common fucking sense. Especially if I'm going to live and maybe have a life, with you know a family. Or at least a way to fix the damage that doesn't involve me paying for it."

"That I in truth do not have an answer to." He seems just as curious. "It may have to do with the fact that your grandmother was powerful and quite infamous amongst demons. Anything else?" He asks me sarcastically. _Well since you offered._

"I don't want to deal with any of Phoebe's money issues cause I doubt I can actually stop her from getting into debt. She always seemed to be spending money as soon as she thought she had any coming her way and I don't want to be limited by those stupid personal gain rules. No where else do you see that but in Charmed. Everything else with magic I've seen or read about is just limited by the person's own capabilities and studying."

"A correction if I may before you go to your true world. Phoebe Halliwell was born November 1 at 11:59 PM despite what Penny Halliwell may believe. The old clock was destroyed in a demon attack that occurred that night, preventing your mother from giving birth in a hospital. Your mother was quite out of it and by the time Penelope returned it was well passed midnight. So in truth you were born upon Samhain, this very day in fact."

"Isn't that Halloween?"

"It is considered such now but not originally. Fortunately, belief is stronger then many know and allowed it to be slowly shifted but Samhain itself remains to be November 1 for that which is not bound to their whims such as a Nexus which is exactly why despite Nicolas having separated your soul into two halves he did not hold it in his grasp but was instead sent here. Good luck."

* * *

 ** Sophie's Bio ** **:**

 **Name** : Sophie Belinda Warwell

 **Occupation** : Lawyer

 **Description** : She is a voluptuous woman standing at 5'7 with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

 **Face-Claim** : Christina Hendricks

** OC Phoebe's Bio ** **:**

 **Name** : Phoebe Sophia Halliwell

 **D.O.B** : Recorded November 2, 1975 (22 going on 23 at Start of Canon)

 **Species:** Witch

 **Active Powers** :

Premonition & Empathy as Charmed One

As Nexus Witch: Powers Above, Firestarter, Woogyman powers

 **Pairing:** Matthew Lucien McLachlan

 **Description:** Her feature from her previous life have combined with this one. She stands at 5'2 with the curvy figure of her last life, has caramel brown hair with natural blonde highlights and hazel eyes that change color with her mood.

* * *

**OMC- Matthew Lucien McLachlan's Bio ** **:**

 **Face-Claim:** Henry Cavill

**D.O.B:** 1892

 **Species:** Whitelighter-Demon Hybrid

 **Family:** Elizabeth Turner (mother played by Debra Mayer; Died 1908), Michael McLachlan (father played by Richard Madden; Died 1891), Cole Turner (older maternal half-brother)

** Powers and Abilities **

**Basics: Spellcasting, Potion Making, Scrying, Mediumship**

**Whitelighter:** Orbing, Hovering, Sensing, Cloaking, Omnilingualism, High Resistance, Healing, Reconstitution, Regeneration, Immortality (Physically 29), Force Field

 **Demonic:** Energy balls/blasts (purple color), Apportation, Super strength, Glistening

 **Abilities Stolen from Elizabeth Turner:** Telekinesis, Crushing, Technopathy, Shapeshifting (gains one separate demonic form)

 **Demonic Form:** Much like his human form his upper body is heavily scarred from his mother's abuse before developing his ability of regeneration. His hair grows long and silvery and his eyes turn golden. when using demonic powers or angry his skin turns a deathly while and eyes become pitch black with dark veining. His body grows more muscular and to be around a foot taller (7'). [A/N: Witcher look.]


	3. Hello and Goodbye Little Sister

  
  
  
**A/N: So I've decided to add my own bit of limitations on Whitelighters. We always see their healing having certain limitations (of course those ended up being ignored in later seasons). I've decided that rather than have that inconsistency hanging about I'd make some 'rules' on it that would basically limit the effects.**

**Please pay attention to the** ** phrasing ** **used!**

**1\. A Whitelighter is incapable of healing the dead. Dead in this case meaning that the person's soul has fully left their body and passed on to their afterlife or been reborn. For instance a heart can stop but a person be revived, in this case they were revived because the soul did not pass on yet.**

**2\. A Whitelighter is incapable of healing a demon as their inherent natures battle against each other making it impossible. This could be used to explain why Leo could only partially heal Cole due to his human half while the demon half didn't take to the healing but instead caused electrical sparking while Cole seemed to start seizing before the energy blew Leo away from him.**

**3\. A Whitelighter is incapable of healing mental afflictions (mood disorders, personality disorders, etc.) if caused by natural causes. They can however fix damage caused by a demon such as hallucinations, curse damage and the like that may have made it seem as though they had such an affliction because they are removing the magic that caused it. This does not work for things like amnesia or when knowledge has been removed.**

**4\. A Whitelighter is forbidden from healing illnesses and injuries brought on by anything that was not caused by evil. For instance, Leo could heal the small cut on Piper's finger because it was not naturally occurring but from something external (by ignoring the rule). Leo could heal Wyatt of a small fever because fevers are generally brought on by something lowering the immune system (in this case Leo worked around the rule because he could explain it to other W.L.s as the fever being brought on by stress from the constant demon attacks therefore being caused by evil).**

**5\. A Whitelighter is incapable of healing something that occurs naturally** **or an injury that is blocked by anything** **. In this case Leo would be incapable of healing Piper's physical body of Oroya Fever but he could heal her through her soul which while not within her body had yet to pass on and so still maintained a connection to it. In this way Leo would have completely circumvented his inability to heal Piper's illness because he didn't heal her body but her soul and because of this his healing ability traveled through that small connection allowing it to work because, excuse my words here but, in a way it was 'blind'.**

**5\. A Whitelighter is incapable of healing purposely self-inflicted wounds such as drunkenness, cutting, burning, and so on. This is due to the existence of free will.**

**6\. A Whitelighter is incapable of healing animals and certain magical creatures (one for example would be mermaids) that hold a different physiology.**

* * *

She was falling, falling and hurling through a spiral of light and darkness. Her hair escaped the scrunchie that held it back and whips around at her face and neck during her freefall. Pockets of lights showed different worlds at different points.

A fiery red light showed creatures unlike any she'd seen or red about before. They were the definition of grotesque with their puke green armored body coloring, burnt orange claws, multiple mustard yellow horns protruding from various angles on their heads, rotting incisors extending five inches past a long pointed mandible, and two rows of razor sharp teeth. They ripped and tore at each other's flesh neon slimy blue blood spurting and spilling.

A pale blue light revealed what looked to be people in medieval clothing dancing and singing about. She was positive she saw what looked to be Snow White and the seven dwarves come to life.

An orange light showed what looked to be her home, New York City burning as bombs were dropped from jets flying overhead. People were trying to escape buildings by throwing themselves out windows despite being so far high up, debris crushed those on the ground running and screaming for their lives. Meanwhile, things that looked human attacked them from behind. Their teeth pushing in and ripping as they ate those they managed to grab a hold of.

Finally after what felt like hours her body collided into a flashing golden light that encased her and her eyes closed from the sheer brightness. It felt like she had been thrown into a pool and had sunk to the bottom instantly. Her legs kicked out as she swam up and up. The faint white light growing larger until only a few feet below the surface she reached out her hand.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

**August 2, 1977**

It was a regular morning to start. Breakfast with her new Grams, Mom, and sisters all while trapped in the mind of a toddler Phoebe who was dressed as a fairy princess for the third time that week. It was Tuesday. Time seemed to pass so slowly as she was trapped inside a barely two year old that was constantly toddling around and falling on her butt while chasing after Prue and Piper. Though when it was actually said, it came out more like 'Poo' and 'Pip-pa'.

Grams took them to Buddy's Diner for lunch with Mom that day. She was propped up in the booth having refused the baby chair. "I big girl." Listening to the drab conversation of a toddler wasn't exactly high on her priority so she usually found something within Phoebe's vision to focus on as the girl was the one in control. Currently it was the way Mom was constantly rubbing at her distended stomach and they way her eyes would give this subtle twitch as she drew in a long breath from her nose and breathed out huffily. She'd been doing it since before they walked in as far as she could tell and she was positive Grams had noticed it too.

By the time they were finished eating, Mom had been flinching every few minutes and getting closer together. "How long, Patty?"

"It's just Braxton. I think I would know if it was time."

"No it isn't, Patty. Braxton doesn't get closer together and since walking in with the girls you went from 10 minutes to 5 in the last hour."

"My water hasn't broken." She said in a hushed voice.

"Mommy spilled water?" Piper asked.

"No, honey."

"Patty-" Grams started only for Mom to hunch forward gripping the table and groan. "Still think it isn't time? You're risking the girls, their future if _they_ find out." Grams said leaning forward, voice hard but just as low but not low enough considering she was right next to her.

"I know that, mother. I'll call him now just . . . give me a minute." Grams turned to us and got us ready to leave. Mom met us at the nearby parking lot while Grams had Prue and Piper climbed into the back seat before bringing her to the other side of the car where her car seat was. "Sam! Sam, I need you." Grams eyes narrowed as she turned back and we both saw the bright sprinkling of white lights that formed into a man.

"Patty." His voice was filled with so much love for her, she truly felt bad for the two of them. They were going to have to give up their daughter, her little sister. And Paige was her little sister. She still had trouble accepting Prue and Piper but for some reason Paige was different for her. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was actually here to see Mom's pregnancy and knew what was going on or maybe it was because she had still been so unsure about this life and hadn't let herself become attached to her 'older' sisters but had started to with Paige. Either way, she knew that somehow things would be different after today. She felt a need to protect Paige, to be there and maybe that was why it happened in that moment.

Phoebe's body pulled out of Grams hand and grabbed onto Mom and Sam's legs just as he orbed. "Phoebe!" Grams called in a panic as she disappeared with them in a swirl of lights. Somehow, someway she managed to take over.

* * *

The birth of Paige was an interesting affair mostly because it was over before it actually started. She couldn't help the giggles that escaped her tiny body at their faces when they realized they had brought her along for the birth of her little sister or the fact she let out that she knew. "Baby come now?" Sam's face paled.

"You? How?" Mom stuttered out.

"Mommy talk lot. Grammy too." Apparently being in control didn't exactly give her full control over her speech patterns or pronunciations which if she thought about it was probably a good thing even if annoying. Mom's mouth dropped at that and she looked rather offended that I had basically said she had a big mouth but then again she kind of did and so had the sisters now that she thought about how they were constantly talking about things that they shouldn't outside the privacy of their home in the show where anyone could hear. Was that actually inheritable? Mom looked like she was about to scold her before she hunched over and gasped.

"Something's wrong." Mom's hand grasped onto the bed frame's raised footboard beside her.

"Mommy have booboo?" She said pointing at the blood she could see sliding down her mother's legs from somewhere beneath her dress.

"Pat, honey you need to lie down!" Sam rushed forward helping her get onto the bed and propping pillows against the head board to keep her sitting up.

"Sam, the baby! Save our baby!" Sam's hands came up to heal her only they didn't light up. "What's wrong?"

"I, I don't know it isn't working!"

"How is that possible Sam? Do they know?" He looked around before settling his eyes on a blanket.

"Blanket." Sam said with his hand held out and it orbed into his hands. He quickly opened it and helped her bring her legs up. "Phoebe, sweetheart how about you sit up by your mommy." He said more than asked as he lifted her body up in his arms and sat her in a chair next to her and away from where she could see what was happening before looking.

"Sam?" Mom looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"The baby's breeched. I can't heal you because it's natural."

"No, no, no." Mom said under her breath before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When her eyes opened they were filled with determination. "The baby."

"What?" Sam looked at her.

"Our baby comes first. You choose our baby first."

"Patty . . ." Sam hesitated before nodding, a look of utter devastation on his face. _Can't they just? Why do I have to do everything?_

"Baby!" She said holding out her hands, copying what Sam had done earlier. "Baby!"

"What is she doing?" Her mom looks at her as she repeats it again with a pout before her eyes widen.

"Oh my . . . Sam, orb the baby."

"What?"

"Orb our baby, NOW!" Mom voice had started calm before screeching out in pain.

"Baby!" _Finally! Whelp, looks like I'm not the 'baby' of the family any more. Hello Paige, you look kind of gross right now but I'm sure that's just the blood and eww._

* * *

Sam had been able to heal mom after the grossness that was the afterbirth. _Ick._ Mom was right when she said something was wrong and it wasn't just that Paige was a breech baby. There was also the fact the placenta had detached along with the umbilical cord having wrapped around Paige's neck. If someone out there didn't know about Paige, she'd eat a damn shoe. She hoped karma got whoever it was because if she found them . . . let's just say it wouldn't be pleasant.

Sam brought Grams so she could perform Paige's wiccaning before giving her up and to take her back well, let's just say that didn't end well for her. And by her she meant Grams. The woman really needed shorter spells cause it was far to easy to stop her if she threw something or even just moved out of her line of sight and behind a certain Whitelighter. "Bad Grams!" she said after the woman tried to freeze her with a spell only to be cut off by a kick to the leg.

"Did you just? Oh you are gonna get it young lady!"

"Bad Grams! I stay with baby!" Grams huffed and puffed and now she felt like she had been put into the story of the three little pigs instead of Charmed. "I big sis."

"Damnit Patty!" Grams said narrowing her eyes at her laughing daughter, who held her fourth and youngest granddaughter in her arms.

"Stay! Damnit!" She said with a large grin and devious twinkle in her eyes.

"Mother! See what you've done now! Phoebe, sweetheart you can't say that word. It's a bad word. Okay?"

"I stay. No say." She said with crossed arms and a pout.

"Con-artist." Grams mumbled beneath her breath. _Oh, just wait until Phoebe's half is back in charge and a rebellious teen with major angst. Just you wait Grams, then you'll be begging for the days it was just me messing with you._

* * *

"She's so beautiful." Sam said as he looked at the unnamed Paige again. "I don't want to let go."

"I know Sam, I know." Mom said with tears in her eyes as she took her from his hands and placed her in the portable bassinet he made.

"Piture (Picture)." She said grabbing the big polaroid camera from the nightstand clumsily. She didn't even want to begin to speculate why it was in the bedroom.

"A picture?" Mom teary eyes lit up and she looked at Sam who nodded.

"We could keep it here." Mom smiled at him and lifted the swaddled Paige back into her arms.

"Come on, Phoebe. This was your idea." She climbed onto the loveseat her mom sat down on. Why do I have to be so small, damnit. She finally settled at her side and looked at Paige. Newborn blue eyes opened and looked right at her.

"Pretty." Slipped out of her mouth but she knew it wasn't her that said it. Phoebe was coming back and soon she'd have to be regulated back to the background but for now this was her time. She smiled at Paige and reached out her hand to place it on the blanket she was swaddled in. The blanket she somewhat remembered from those first few glances of this world. A bright flash and the picture was taken. Sam joined the three of us in the next one and then it was time to take her to the church to find the Matthews.

They appeared in front of a young woman barely in her twenties. She stared at them in awe. Sam and Mom began explaining how Paige was in danger and they needed to give her up protect her. They asked that Sister Agnes find her a good home where she would grow up safe and loved as her tears fell. She pressed kisses to Paige's head. Sam asked that she keep their secret until she came looking. Mom asked that whoever took her in gave her a name that began with a 'P' before asking that she hold onto the blanket until she came to ask about them. She agreed promising she would make sure of it and that she would wait for Paige to return so she could tell her about them. It was once they finished and handed Paige to her that she let go of Mom's dress and walked out from behind her, walking up to Sister Agnes.

"Phoebe." Mom called in a scolding tone.

"I ask too. We be back." She said eyes locked on Sister Agnes and Paige. She grabbed hold of Sister Agnes' long dress and led her to one of the pews ahead, where they were still in sight yet would not be overheard.

"You wanted to ask for something, little one?"

"Paige go wif Maffews (with Matthews)." She said confidently. "They luff her."

"Maf . . . Matthews? The Matthews family?" Sister Agnes asked with wide eyes having remembered the couple that came every Sunday. She nodded her head. "How did you? Paige? Is that what you want to name her?"

"I see. See Paige be luffing and happy. They name Paige. She find us later. Or I find her." Sister Agnes watched her with wide eyes that were just as awestruck as they had been with Mom and Sam. "Paige n danger. Me not. Keep safe? I luff Paige lots. You tell?" She was having a hard time keeping focused and it was hurting her head. It had only been a couple hours but she could feel herself losing control the more she fought for it. Her eyes were teary from both the pain and saying goodbye to her new little sister.

"I promise the moment Paige comes to find out I'll tell her about your parents and you. I'll make sure she knows how much they loved her and that you do too if you haven't found her again by then." Sister Agnes tells her and she nods. She hops off her seat and softly pulls the little blanket away from her face, hazel eyes meeting newborn blue for the second time that day.

"Luff you Paige. We find 'gain. I pwomise (promise)." She said and kissed her chubby cheek. She walked to Mom and yawned. Why was she so tired?


	4. Parting

**A/N: So, there is are timeline jumps this chapter. I don't want to spend too much time on her (their?) childhood so I'm just going to 'highlight' on certain areas and differences before heading into canon. Some of those highlights will be on major things that happened, sister and gram bonding, background for the siblings rivalries (ex: Phoebe going after someone Piper likes & Prue's animosity S1E1), and how those change now that Sophia is also there and influencing Phoebe before the merger.**

**Prepare yourself for several time skips!**

* * *

**February 1978**

Something was wrong. She felt like she was forgetting something, something important. Her memory was foggy as if something was blocking it and she knew just who to blame for it, Chronos. She hadn't even been able to gain control again in months and she was sure it had something to do with how long she had stayed when Paige was born. It was like her . . .their . . . whatever, this body was fighting there being two of them. She was quickly coming to realize that just because she had managed to do it once didn't mean she could just do it again.

It was the end of February when she woke up feverish, her toddler body doused in sweat and aching. She cried out her throat sore and she heard as Grams came into the room mumbling in frustration about how Patty just wouldn't listen. She cried out again and Grams head snapped up from the bottle she was shaking. She heard as it dropped to the floor and her quick steps as she screamed her little lungs out hoarsely. "Goddess above." Grams rushed to her seeing the perspiration covering her. It wasn't long before her eyes closed.

The next time she opened her eyes she was in a stale white room encased in clear plastic with the smell of antiseptic, bleach, and steel burning at her little nose. She could see where the needle entered her skin and hear the sound of a heart monitor as her hearing adjusted before she heard her. Grams was sobbing softly in the corner of the room and it was then she remembered that the February after Paige was born Patty died fighting a water demon that would live on until they gained their magic. Days would pass and while Grams, Prue, and Piper would go to her funeral she would remain in the hospital from lead poisoning. Phoebe had been eating paint chips while she wasn't watching and it nearly killed them both.

* * *

**Elementary-Middle School Years**

Try as she did, her and Prue only butted heads as the years continued to pass. While physically younger it didn't change the fact that even if their were two separate 'Phoebes' in this body neither one of them liked being ordered around especially not her. She was over 30 years old damnit and here was this little kid ordering her around. Phoebe you're not supposed to be there. Phoebe stay where I can see you. Phoebe brush my doll's hair. Phoebe you didn't clean my room right. Phoebe get me more cookies. Phoebe this. Phoebe that. Just because I help Grams around the house doesn't mean I'm the help!

At least she had learned the secrets of the Halliwell house. The house had more quirks than had been shown on the show. For every one she found she was sure there was at least three more. Best yet the house had a dumbwaiter. How that had never been shown she had no idea but the damn thing went from the basement to the second floor just near the attic stairs. It was the perfect place to hide before sneaking her way into the attic after lifting the key from Grams room. Finding Grams little black book led to her copying the spells she'd written in her little pink diary. Dear God, why did her mini-me soul have to love pink?

* * *

She had skipped two grades and entered her last year of middle school with Piper. Grams had allowed it only after meeting with each of her teachers and finding out that she usually just napped or doodled through most of her classes. Grams had taken her home and talked with all three sisters that night over their options. The teachers had suggested her taking an IQ test and then having her test into her grade-level which would likely see her entering college or seeing if she could test into one of her sister's years.

Prue's face alone said how she felt about the idea of her little sister finishing school either before or with her and had her rolling her eyes. Piper had been happier and more supportive of it. She had mentioned how cool it would be for all three of them to be in high school together the next year and how they could all go to dances together not noticing how Prue's nose scrunched up at the idea.

They didn't usually have too many problems as all three sisters would keep to their individual rooms for the most part or rather Prue did. Piper and her weren't just sisters but best friends. Every night they would do their homework together, brush out each other's hair, give each other the most ridiculous hair-styles, _then again it is the 80s_ , play pranks on Prue, even bake and eat cookies until they got sick. The two of them had already been nearly inseparable and this had only made it more so that is until the spring dance.

Billy Wilson was Piper's first boyfriend and he was completely head over heels for her. So much so that he had actually been freaked out and came to her to ask about how he should tell Piper he loved her but not before getting a black eye and losing a contact lens after punching out Nicky LaRue for calling Piper brace-face in front of him. She had to admit even though she knew Billy wasn't 'it' for Piper she really did like him for her so much so that she helped find his contact lens in the grass before waiting for him to get it cleaned and popped it back in since his parents would kill him what with how expensive they are these days. Fortunately he had what he needed in his locker. She'd been looking over the bruise that was forming when Piper came into the hall with Prue and saw them. Regardless of nothing happening between them it had been the end of the two sisters being the best of friends and her relationship with Billy.

* * *

**High School Years**

Freshman year of high school was hard. Not the classwork or anything like that but the fact that she started puberty. The summer had her filling out quickly and if she continued like this than she had no doubt she'd likely have her old curves back instead of Phoebe's subtle curves that were put on display with tight clothes, low cuts, or a complete lack of bra which had been impossible back in her old life. It drew too much attention with her being younger than everyone else and even from Prue once she quickly grew past her own size. She took to wearing loose clothes or thick sweaters that hid her curves but that only brought attention to her babyface.

It wasn't until the next year or two that she managed to make her own friends separate from Piper's and found herself surprised when she ended up in nearly the exact same crowd as Phoebe had in canon but with the addition of a pretty but insecure Stacy Creed. She was surprised Phoebe hadn't noticed it in canon but Todd was completely and utterly gay despite how deep in the closet he was hiding. The boy was in complete denial up until she pulled him to the side after he laying one on her. He was terrified by what his family would say if they found out and so despite not really approving she agreed to become his beard so long as he told the others. The poor boy had cried when Stacy just nodded her head with an 'ok' as if he had told her the sky was blue and Ramona asked if that meant he'd go shopping with them.

Everything had gone fine then. Her and Todd had been pretending to date for nearly a year when it happened. The catalyst that set both her and mini-Phoebe off. She was practicing her lines as Juliet since winning the role for the play when Prue walked into the drama club room. "Prue? What are you doing here?"

"I can't believe you, Phoebe!"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid. Paula told me everything!"

"Prue I have no idea what you're talking about."

She scoffed. "You can't even admit it. You know I defended you when she talked about how you stole Todd from her last year and I even told Piper maybe she didn't see things right with Billy but you, God. What the hell is wrong with you!" Phoebe scoffs as she looks at her.

"One, the only thing that happened with Billy was me helping him after he got punched. Two, Paula Starks is nothing more than an insecure jealous bitch who doesn't like it when someone tells her no. And 3 you coming in here screaming your head off over something your little space cadet wannabe tells you isn't just like beyond stupid but makes you look mental." Phoebe hadn't expected the hand that flew across her face so hard it turned her head. Phoebe was gone than and she took her place.

"Paula was right. You really are a Freebie." Prue said coldly and her eyes narrowed. "Stay away from Andy."

"Funny. Harsh but funny." She said coldly hazel eyes dark with the ice cold rage fueling her. "I'm guessing you got whatever that is from the spaz? You know Prue, you must be seriously warped to lay your hands on me over something some Narbo obviously lied to you about." She steps closer to Prue looking into her eyes. "I don't want Andy, I never have. All I've ever wanted was for you and Piper to be happy and safe. Now? I just have three words for you. Bite me, bitch."

"Phoebe" Prue's voice in hesitant.

"Like I said bite me. I'm done Prue. Done with you wigging out whenever you think I'm gonna do something before you or when I get something you don't and your pride is hurt. I'm booking it out of here the first chance I get." She tells Prue with a snarl before grabbing her bag. "Maybe next time before you freak, ask." She bumps her shoulder into Prue's as she storms past her.

* * *

**1988**

It didn't take long to get Grams to sign the papers for her take a few tests that would let her graduate from Baker's High over the summer. The paper was safely stowed into her backpack to be handed in the next day. It would be too late to apply to any colleges for the Fall semester but it wouldn't stop her from other things. She'd long been thinking of a career in writing, not wanting to go repeat law school. She realized she knew plenty of stories and ideas that had yet to come out and wouldn't for over a decade. Was it wrong of her to use that knowledge? Maybe but the fact is she needed a way out and staying here wasn't an option.

Mini-Phoebe was becoming more like her if that cold fury was anything to go by and with the two of them not yet merged it meant their emotions were amplifying each other's. As Sophie Warwell she had been well known for her Ice Queen persona. It made things easier but today she had wanted to beat the shit out of Prue for slapping her and if she hadn't come in control mini-Phoebe would have done exactly that. They couldn't stay here any longer not with her and Prue at each other's throats. Mini-Phoebe still maintained control most of the day and right now she was considering pawning Prue's things and using the money to run away.

She used the knowledge she supplied readily and maybe it was because she had always done so that Phoebe didn't actually give a shit about having all the answers. She wasn't aware of her not like she was and that was a problem. Mini-Phoebe thought that her mind simply thought things through on the spot, that she was a genius and prodigy that could just figure things out as she went but she wasn't, she was the one giving the knowledge and making plans. If she was forced to stay here for too long she worried what Phoebe would do and so it was that when Grams got particularly plowed one day that summer she signed the necessary papers, papers that in a few months would be legally bonding. As it turns out Grams didn't actually have legal guardianship of them just yet, Victor did but he was no where to be found and that allowed for a leeway of sorts. If she could prove herself responsible and able to earn her own money she would be free and Grams would gain custody of Prue and Piper. People really should pay attention to the necessary paperwork.

_Now should I write twilight or vampire diaries?_


	5. Trouble Trouble

**A/N: Major Time skip will be occurring halfway through the story since there isn't much to do as she's building her hidden bank account and Grams passing away.**

**I own nothing but my own characters and new plots.**

* * *

**San Francisco, Fall 1988-1990**

By the time summer was out Prue had realized that Paula lied about her making a move on Andy. Andy, the boy who lived a few doors down most of their lives was moving to Portland with his parents and as she knew wouldn't be back for about a decade. Prue was inconsolable and her, well she was apathetic all things considered. She'd been slapped, her face bruised and lightly cut from Prue's nails because Andy carrying her to the nurse after she got nailed in the head with a dodgeball during gym by a jock apparently meant she was putting the moves on him. Finding out the reason for Prue's flip out hadn't made things any better, in fact it made them worse. After finding out the truth Prue hadn't apologized she'd just walked into her room told her that Paula had lied, _No shit_ , and acted like everything was fine. She understood that pride was Prue's deadly sin and apparently it always had been.

Prue was taking classes and out of the house for most of the day once the Fall semester started and while she and Piper were in classes she was writing. She had written out each of her books and even made herself an a pen-name, Ophelia Bahlie-Phellows. It was an anagram of her full name and it had certainly taken awhile but it was done. Her emancipation was completed and filed with the state by December. The first thing she'd done was open her own bank account and deposit all the birthday, holiday, and chore money she'd saved and had hidden the location of from Phoebe. She'd filed for an LLC and opened an account for it as well for future money she'd make that Phoebe wouldn't know about as she was positive that Phoebe couldn't gain the information now.

She'd submitted a short manuscript of the first book for the Vampire Diaries series once she'd had the bank information settled. They thought she was joking at first and then they thought they could play her but she'd not only proved them wrong but informed them that if they tried to deny her a fair cut of the profits she'd sue them and went into detail on exactly how she would do so by siting several laws that could be used to her advantage and end up with her not only ending up with the majority in not the entirety of the profits but still have them paying for it.

Needless to say the agent she met with was impressed with her and they quickly worked out a deal once the Publishing House's head met with her. Money talks and she had several keys to that especially when she informed them that she had nearly finished each of the 8 books for the series and was already working on a new one and possibly doing other 'Diaries' attached to the TVD. Needless to say she walked out with another meeting scheduled to go over a contract. With an agreed advanced payment of $150,000 settled into her bank account and a promise of 15% in royalties for the first 8 books of the Vampire Diaries series under the condition she provide the first 3 to be published throughout the next year with _The Awakening_ being published by the end of January. Meanwhile she'd taken a part-time waitressing job at Buddy's so that the mini-Phoebe would believe the money came from that. 

The only real problem she really faced was Grams being pissed off at her. Grams loved her but having the fact that she had missed the obvious paperwork just as Victor had, had her pissed off. It didn't get any better when she realized that she avoided Prue for the most part once their schedules actually allowed them to be in the house at the same time. It wasn't long before she Grams tried to settle things which led to both of the grudgingly apologizing, something that left a bad taste in her mouth. She still lived in the manor having decided that she was at least physically still to young to leave, something she'd made mini-Phoebe realize as well while also getting her to use her additional time to do things that would let her work out their aggression. Martial arts, boxing, jogging, and even yoga had been her mediums last time around and with her being young it worked to her advantage especially since it would mean she'd have the stamina and ability to fight against, keep up with, and dodge attacks from demons.

* * *

**New York City, 1994-1998**

At 18, she had all 8 books published and had started the off-shoot series along with Twilight which she planned to self-publish later on. More importantly, she was ready to leave and was honestly surprised Grams hadn't expected it. The argument that followed wasn't pleasant. Grams argued about how she was abandoning her sisters, her family, if she left. She argued back that she couldn't just live for them unless she wanted to live a life full of resent and hatred. Grams hadn't known how to respond to her response clearly not having thought about how she might have felt about being forced to put her life on hold while she was too young to leave but too smart to just sit around doing nothing. She'd dedicated years to them, to Grams. She had stayed when she didn't have to.

She made sure the bills for the house was paid, Grams never having to worry about insurance, electricity, or anything. The only thing Grams had paid for since her advance was the groceries, even her car had been paid off. Because of this and the small bits of cash she would sneak into Grams purse, Grams had built a decent sized nest egg, one she didn't have or more likely had used up raising three granddaughters after having retired. Grams didn't like it but by the time she left she had given her blessing much to Prue's disgruntlement and Piper's amazement that she'd won an argument against her. With a hug and kiss pressed to her cheek she was on a flight to New York City where she would continue her writing and maybe learn who she was now, who they both were alone.

* * *

Her agent from the publishing company had found a 1 bedroom apartment that even mini-Phoebe could afford on her own. While less than 500 sq. ft. it was in a safe building with a doorman and very cute. It had a short wall kitchen with white uppers and cobalt lowers and a white SMEG fridge in the corner by the window. A circular white and beechwood dining table with 4 matching seats was set up in front of it and across from that was the little white couch with its light gray cotton and baby pink shag throw pillows and matching ottoman with a coffee table matching the dining set. A door led to the bedroom with it's gray walls and open closet shelving unit it that same natural beechwood set up on the far wall. It was cute but practical and more than enough space for a single person on their own for the first time. 

Life in the city brought back memories of her old life, bringing tears to her eyes as she thought of how many things were the same and those that were different. Her first night she had broken down and called Piper. The two of them had talked for a couple hours and it had calmed them both. Piper had been worried about her and she had been homesick. They had quickly agreed to talk at least twice a week and keep each other updated on their lives. Of course she also agreed to make regular calls to Grams who had been listening in. Though Grams had made her promise to call every other day, at least. Grams had threatened to come to NY and drag her back to San Fran by her ear if she didn't.

Mini-Phoebe had quickly gotten a job first waitressing and then later as a bartender after she was fired for showing up late one too many times. She tried to get Phoebe to make Phoebe become more responsible financially and professionally but she just didn't get it. Phoebe's rebellious years may have been pushed back with her influence but they were coming out full-throttle now and she didn't know what to do but damage control where she could. Phoebe was becoming reckless not only with money but with herself. It wasn't long after she started working there that she met Clay Muniz. It was while dating him that she'd put everything on lock and key that involved her money knowing that he had been somewhat shady from what she remembered at least in the beginning.

If there was one goof thing about Clay it was that he eventually got mini-Phoebe to realize all she had been doing wrong when she saw him falling so deep into debt and getting into so much trouble. It forced her to take things seriously and more important to stick to just bartending and not dancing as she had taken to doing some nights just for the fun of it and enjoying how men watched her. Don't get her wrong she didn't strip, not that there was anything wrong with it, but she didn't wear much when she did so either. It did however seriously piss her off how Phoebe had put her body on display and make no mistake it was her body. She may have had the face of Phoebe Halliwell, of course she actually bothered to keep that covered with a mask, but her body was all Sophie Warwell. Of course, Phoebe only told her family she was working as a bartender now. After all she'd been working at New York's Rainbow Room as a waitress until she was let go and now she was working at the Rainbow Gentlemen's Club. She would just say I'm working at Rainbow still.

It wasn't long after she self-published the first book of the Twilight series in 1998 under her penname that Piper called to tell her Grams had a heart attack. She had told her boss what was going on and that she'd be leaving but the man had told her if she left she likely wouldn't have a job when she got back especially if he found someone better. She had simply raised a brow, given him a saccharine smile before agreeing and walked out. She had been on a flight back the next day after making sure her apartment was paid for the next few months just in case.

* * *

Grams tried her hardest to make it look like she was fine but she wasn't. Every now and then her hands would shake and the corner of her eye would twitch as if from pain. She took several pills a day and she was consistently tired. She knew eventually the three of them would be forced together when they became Charmed. She tried, God she tried so hard to keep from butting heads with Prue at least until March came around.

Grams had passed, another heart attack taking her but this one led to her falling down the steps. Being in the hospital did them no good this time. Piper was newly dating the warlock, Jeremy and Prue was engaged to that sleazeball Roger. A tipsy Roger, _Who drinks that much at a funeral?_ , found her after Grams' funeral and pushed his body against until she had backed away into a corner. When he reached out to touch her she struck. Her fist flew at his throat, chopped the back of his neck, then finally she brought her knee up to his solar plexus and he collapsed. He had dropped down just as Prue had walked in. Prue had rushed to him and nearly went to scream at her before Piper asked what happened. She told Piper that he had cornered her and had been pushing against her. She told her how she had moved away but he had come at her again so she defended herself. Prue had stared at her in disbelief saying how that couldn't be right and she scoffed before walking away. Even now Prue hadn't learned a damn thing. So prideful that she couldn't think Roger for even a moment could look at anyone else let alone her.

She packed her bags and was on the next flight back to New York after the will reading, not wanting to deal with Prue's bull.


	6. Witch Me

Mini-Phoebe had broken up with Clay when she found her apartment wrecked. She let him stay while his apartment building was being 'fumigated' _or so he said_ and had completely screwed himself over with one of his latest stunts. She told him that she loved him and would help him if he ever got his life straightened out but until then it just wasn't enough anymore. Her life in New York was quickly coming to a close, she just didn't know it yet. Her old boss refused to take her back and so she was stuck living on her own savings as she looked for work only to find out her old boss had basically blacklisted her to anyone and everyone he knew not that she'd ever actually given him her real name since she worked off the books but they had a description of her.

Mini-Phoebe wasn't sure what she would do and so she took crappy jobs just to get by. She refused to let Phoebe know about the hidden business account she had locked down until her 23rd birthday that was rolling in money from book sales and her new lifestyle blog let alone the far smaller one for her personal use. Her other younger half couldn't be trusted with money because despite how much she tried to limit her spending over the years the fact remained that she was a shopaholic.

_At least my part was only limited to cute shoes, one affordable pair a month or in the case that I saved a month or two, designer. God I miss my Louboutin black red-soled pumps! I used to have to look down at my competition in the courtrooms now I have to look up. Can't even reach the top shelf without a step ladder anymore. Oh dear God please, NOT another episode of Clueless!_

* * *

It was happening. Months had passed since Grams funeral and Mini-Phoebe was finally accepted that she couldn't stay any longer. She was struggling to make ends meet and if not for those extra bills she 'must have lost' or 'forgotten about' she'd be deep in debt instead of broke as hell. There was no longer a choice with her unable to continue payments for the apartment, it was time to go back.

The call to Piper wasn't fun but thankfully she'd managed to be the one to make it instead of Mini-Phoebe though with a few alterations. Piper knew she was coming back but only that she was coming back to finish school at Berkeley after losing her job because of the time she had spent away. There was no mention of her losing her apartment or being in debt this time around. Piper had been furious to learn her boss had fired her for leaving when it was an emergency. She had tried to call Prue and had even left a voicemail telling her she was moving back but had yet to get a response. She was pretty sure Prue had just ignored her number and deleted the message the moment her voice came on so her not knowing would be her fault this time around.

It wasn't difficult getting things together considering the small apartment had been furnished by her agent who would handle the sale of the furniture. All she actually had to do was make sure her things were boxed and ready to go. She had decided to rent a car rather than ride the bus and would leave Sunday so that she could get there by Tuesday or Wednesday night at the latest depending on how many stops she made during the day as she planned to pull over for the night. Fortunately she had a friend that managed to get her a great deal and set aside a Toyota Land Cruiser for her trip so she would only need to take the subway to the airport to pick it up before driving back to load her things, drop off the apartment keys, and take off. She still wonders how Phoebe hasn't noticed how she seems to mysteriously have money whenever she actually needs it.

* * *

**California State Border, Gas Station**

**Wednesday October 7, 1998**

She pulled into the gas station at about 10 in the morning to fill up her tank when she looked up and her eyes caught a sign for the $14 million Powerball. She wasn't sure what made her do it as she usually wouldn't have even bothered to look and Mini-Phoebe as much as she dreamed of winning it 'knew' she couldn't afford to spend the extra bit of cash she had on hand. So how was it that she found herself walking forward with her cash in hand and filling out a Powerball sheet with her original birthday written out backwards when she had only planned on paying for the fuel? A note was on the dashboard when she climbed back into the driver's seat.

_You asked and I delivered, you'll win. My part of the deal is done as of tonight. Careful who you sleep with after-all a condom might break. Bwahaha!_

_P.S. Last month, mini-you managed to get and has since maxed out two new credit cards._

_-Chronos_

"Seriously Phoebe?" She mumbled under her breath in frustration before hiding the damn lotto ticket after signing it under her LLC so she wouldn't have to worry about her identity being exposed when she claimed her winnings.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor, 5 PM**

Making it home, Prue finds a blue SUV parked outside the house with legs sticking out the window as she grabs her bag. She huffs at the sight of the woman in small black shorts wiggling through the front window. _Seriously?_

"Hello, can I help you?" Prue says watching as the woman stops her wiggling before climbing back out and turning to face her. "Phoebe?"

"Prue! Welcome home." _Seriously mini-me that's how you're gonna start this?_

"What are you doing here?" Prue asks before pursing her lips.

"Didn't you get my voicemail?" Prue shifts her weight to her right hip. "You deleted my voicemail, didn't you?"

"Just answer the question."

"I'm moving back in."

"You've got to be kidding." She states more than questions and waits for her to say it's a joke.

"Nope, I'm g-" She starts but is almost immediately cut off.

"We're not selling Gram's house."

"Is that really the only reason you think I would come back?"

"No, you're probably in debt too. Look the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment to move back here is because this house has been in our family for generations"

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here too you. So, can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"No, I'm still furious with you and we won't have anything else to talk about otherwise."

"I was never interested in Roger, not exactly my type or better yet at all my type. I know you think I was because that's what that Armani-wearing, chardonnay-slugging trust funder told you but the fact is he cornered me. I am sorry he was a creep and that because of that you got hurt but I'm not going to apologize for defending myself. And that is what I did Prue whether you want to believe it or not." Grabbing what she had wanted from the truck she walks up the steps before pausing to turn back around. "By the way, I'm here because I'm going to take classes at Berkley next semester and I got fired from my job because I came back for Grams. Not that you'd believe me anyway. The electrician came by already he said he'd come back next week since the part he needs for the chandelier is special order."

* * *

The delicious smell of Gram's beef stew, garlic mash potatoes, and fresh bread filled the kitchen and floated into the dining room as she cooked. Phoebe still wasn't entirely sure when exactly she learned how to make any of it but figured she must have picked it up from watching Grams and Piper in the kitchen. _Do I really want to go back to school? Do I want to live here? Maybe I should just get a job and find my own place? It's not like Prue wants me around anyways._ She thought as she stirred the stew.

"Prue?" Piper's voice came from the foyer.

"In here, I'm working on the chandelier."

"Who's parked out front? Sorry, I'm late."

"What else is new? You won't believe who showed up out of no where." Prue says moving into the foyer so they won't be overheard, not knowing Phoebe was standing just inside the dining room listening in.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I'd be in Chinatown so long. Who? Oh and did Jeremy call?"

"Uh, no but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in Chinatown I thought you had an interview in North Beach."

"I did but I went to Yung Lee Market to get the ingredients for my audition recipe."

"So that Wolfgang Puck knock off didn't hire you?" Phoebe hears the clicking of heels moving in her direction and quickly but quietly moves back into the kitchen to continue listening in.

"No, but this may just get me the job." Piper says pulling something out from the box on the table.

"Jeremy sent you port?" _Port?_ Phoebe mouths scrunching up her nose.

"It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe. Wait didn't you say something about someone coming?"

"Right sorry, good boyfriend." She says absentmindedly. "Phoebe's in the kitchen and apparently she's moving in . . . and you're not surprised. How long have you known about this?"

"A couple of days!" She says at first but her voice steadily gets lower as she continues. "Maybe a week . . . or two."

"Thanks for sharing."

"Don't turn this on me, she called you and left you voicemails. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to a word I said after her name was said."

"Maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her."

"Prue you can't blame her for protecting herself."

"I don't!"

"Then why?"

"Because!" Prue raises her voice before pausing and drawing in a deep breath. "Because every time I think something is going right she shows up and suddenly it goes wrong."

"Prue, that isn't true."

"Maybe it's not but that's how it feels Piper! And I'm sorry I take it out on her, I really am but I can't help it! I mean when has Phoebe ever taken things seriously? She comes in and acts like everything is fine. Grams just let her go off to New York but when I wanted to leave all I heard was how disappointed she was in me and how I had to be here for you guys."

"Prue, I-" Piper wasn't sure what to say.

"Grams didn't have a choice in letting me go to New York." Phoebe says walking out to face her older sisters.

"What are you talking about?"

"After Mom died Grams and Dad ended up missing a few legal documents that needed to be filled out."

"What documents?" Prue asked.

"How do you even know this?" Piper questioned.

"Custody papers. Mom left us to Grams but the paperwork was never filled out and the lawyer for Mom's will never said anything so she thought it was done. I found out when I was snooping. It was a little after people started calling me Freebie." Phoebe gave a pointed look to Prue then. "Grams had a little too much wine but was sober enough that she didn't question what she was signing when I handed her emancipation papers for me and custody papers for the two of you after reading the first one. Grams was pissed but we came to an agreement. I would stick around for a few more years and keep busy until I was old enough to be on my own but after that I was free to go. She thought I'd change my mind but I didn't. I told her that I didn't want to end up resenting all of you for keeping me somewhere I didn't want to be when she said I was abandoning our family."

"The argument you guys had that day. I always thought I was missing something, this was it. Grams already knew you planned to leave she just thought she could change your mind."

"Gold star to Piper." She nods. "Grams should have known I wouldn't change my mind I-"

"You got your stubbornness from her." Prue says softly.

* * *

The rest of the night would go on much the same as Sophie had seen in the show aside from things being somewhat more peaceful between the sisters as she rested deep within their shared mind. The sisters would eat the dinner Phoebe had made before Prue would wonder off thinking about what was said while Phoebe and Piper would use the spirit board. It would lead down the exact same path.

_The only question was which version of her would she be after she finally went to sleep?_


	7. Doubts

**A/N: So with Prue, I'm sort of drawing on her throughout the entire series. In the show she admitted to admiring Phoebe's confidence and fearlessness but also being frustrated by her recklessness. In this case Phoebe doesn't really show that recklessness and she doesn't show any interest in guys her sisters like aside from wanting them to be good for them.**

**Here in 'A Nexus Connection' Prue didn't actually help raise Phoebe but rather watched as she did things herself as Phoebe already had Sophie inside her head guiding her. In Prue's mind though Phoebe was mimicking her and Grams. Prue saw as she found school and even friendships easy. This is because it was knowledge Sophie readily shared while learning to keep other things secret. This ease is something Prue will be jealous of.**

**Short chapter but another in the works to be posted next week so let's get on with it!**

* * *

She hadn't been able to take control at all, almost as if she had been shut out. She didn't understand how it happened. Was Chronos wrong? Was canon Phoebe's half of their soul stronger then hers? Would she be forced to wait until she was consumed as a part of Phoebe only coming out in small bits and pieces of her personality? Was she just going to disappear? 

* * *

Waking up in bed with her head pounding she thinks of everything that happened the day before. Hand lifting to come across her face as the sunlight streamed into the room from between the curtains, stinging her eyes. Blinking she sat straight up her mind flying with thought, memories she knew she didn't make. Memories of men she blocked from her by burying herself deep within their shared mind. Only it wasn't really their mind anymore was it? A quiet breathy laugh burst from her lips. She felt amazing. It felt like a weight had been lifted. Like something she'd been missing was finally there and it was just . . . right. She was right now. She couldn't believe that she never realized how wrong she felt before now.

It was like she was seeing colors she had never seen before. She felt lighter as though she had been carrying a duffle bag of stones on her back her entire life. Her sense of touch was heightened, _Wow this comforter is soft_. Somehow her senses were stronger as if she was only just hearing, seeing, feeling, and smelling for the first time. _Is this how it is for everyone?_

A shuffling sound was heard as it passed by the door, likely Piper heading to the kitchen. Suddenly, she remembered the shy meek Piper who was so nervous about being a witch. So hesitate and afraid. It was one of the episodes she never forgot and was also one of the reasons that Piper was her favorite back when this was just a show. Piper had been the only one that seemed to have the most realistic reaction to being a witch that had powers and having been attacked. Canon Phoebe's had been entirely unrealistic to her and Prue's reaction fell more in line with straight up denial and avoidance which could have seen all three of the sisters dead. 

Managing to beat Prue to the bathroom she got ready and headed downstairs after grabbing something she'd found years ago from her room. Prue mumbling under her breath as she goes into the bathroom to get ready herself. As she gets closer to the kitchen she hears the tv playing.

**But a remarkable event occurred, one of the accused, Mary Esty, ran for the church to profess her innocence. Suddenly there was a clap of thunder and she was struck by a bolt of lightning. In the court's mind God himself had spoken, forbidding the evil witch from even entering his house. The witches were subsequently convicted of heresy.**

"You know we're not evil right?" She asks Piper as she leans against the doorframe.

"How do we know that?"

"Piper, sweetie" She pushes off and moves toward her sister. "You are literally the most generous and sweetest person I have ever known." _In either life._ "Piper you literally drew up the entire plan and went to your boss with it for Quake to give the leftovers to the church to help keep the shelter they run open. Does that sound evil to you?"

"But we're witches. I mean we don't even really know where these powers came from. How do we know these powers don't come from evil?"

"But we do know where they come from." Piper looks at her with confusion in her eye but before she can get a word out she continues. "They come from Mom and Grams." She shows her the little worn out diary with a broken silver clasp. "It belonged to Mom back when she was a teenager, I found it the other night." _More like a random night a decade ago, give or take a couple years._ "She wrote about being a witch and Grams fighting demons off to protect the innocent. I think that says a whole lot more about where our magic is and what kind of witches we could be. Don't you think?"

Piper gives her a teary smile as she gently takes the little pink book from her hands as if it would vanish if she looked away. "Are you sure you don't want to-"

"I think you need it more besides I already read it." She cuts her off.

"How did I get so lucky to have you for a little sister?"

"What can I say when you got it, you got it. And in this case I'm way to curious not to want to know why the floorboard underneath where the bed has been since like ever, before I moved it, squeaks." Though she had actually found it because the floor board had squeaked while she was under the bed back when they were kids playing hide and seek.

"I love you."

"Love you too, sis. Look I have to run some errands but I'll grab the groceries while I'm out and after I drop them off here I'll meet you at Quake for the food delivery ok?"

* * *

It was official she had won the lottery and after choosing the cash option $9,956,856 would be deposited into the LLC in about month once the NY taxes were paid as she was technically still a NY resident and planned to remain so until the money came which would give an extra level of security along with anonymity.

The day went by rather quickly even especially after she caught sight of an elderly version of a mutual friend of hers and Piper, Brittany. She hadn't remembered much of this episode aside from Piper's personal struggle with their witchy status. Javna, the demon who stole the youth of young women was taken care of that night after Prue had come home. With his vanquishment women that had gone missing the past couple weeks were reappearing all over the city without a hint of memory of what had happened since their disappearance leaving investigators to believe they had been kept knocked out with drugs since their kidnappings.

Seeing Brittany with her youth restored as she walked hand in hand with her husband a day later she asked Piper. "Still have any doubts?"

"Yes." Her head turns to her and she watches as Piper licks her lips before continuing. "But I also think, maybe you're right."

"We did good." She tells her older sister with a hip bump and teasing smile.

"Yea, we did, didn't we?" Piper smiles back after rolling her eyes. 

"Didn't we what?" Prue asking as she comes up from behind them and turning to look at her that look back towards each other then to her again before laughing. "Wha- You two were talking about me just now weren't you?" Her question only makes them laugh more as she releases a growl of frustration before they calm down.


End file.
